


All Hunter x Hunter x Reader

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi, Will add others as I remember them!, Yup its x the reader again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, young creatures, what exactly do you think it is? It's a collection of Hunter x Hunter x Reader stories, just as it says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Check x Reality x Love

Kurapika x Troupe member! Reader  
( **Yup, this is gonna get sexual XD** )  
\------  
  
You hummed and sighed as you stared hard at the door, then quickly and quietly unlocked it again. You stepped into the shower, and as you did you called "It's unlocked, go ahead and come check me for a tattoo any place on my body." A moment later, you heard a soft "Sorry I made it sounded perverted, (name)- chan. You can cross your legs and hide your chest while I'm checking." You heard him step inside, and truth be told you were actually nervous as you waited under the water... He hummed as he scrutinized every inch of your neck, back, hips, sides, butt, and back of the legs and arms. As he moved around to your front, you indeed hid your private areas, and you closed your eyes as he trailed from your forehead down your front, looking at the front of your arms and legs as well. "I need to look at your feet." he said, and obediently you lifted the right one so he could see, then the left one and tried to see what he was doing to know he could actually see it. He stood up under the water, and you said "You've already seen my face..." as you leaned on the wall and kept your face turned away from him. "I need to look at your eyes..." he said, and even as you opened them so he could see in them, you growled "Who in their right mind would let that Nen needle near their eye?!" He said "Only someone crazy..." then started laughing weirdly and worriedly you said "Kurapika?" You yelped as he collapsed, then sighed as you got him out of the shower and said "Go to my room..." as he groaned, hearing him say "I have a fever..."  
  
You shook your head and snorted as you said "Go to my room..." again. You didn't hear anything else from him, and you washed yourself then stepped from the shower to get your towel. You yelped in surprise as said blonde jumped you, grabbing hold of you and nuzzling his face against your shoulder. "Didn't I tell you to go to my room?" you asked, and he said "I...I don't think I can make it there on my own..." You sighed as you sat him back down, so you could dress, in your underwear and bra, ripped jeans, and no shirt but your flannel, which you happened to leave open. You gathered all your stuff and one feverish Kurta, and headed back to your room. Humming, you put the towel, body wash, brush, and washcloth back, then tossed your shirt that you weren't wearing. After this, you brought Kura to the bed, yelping as he pushed you onto the bed and fell with you. "K-Kurapika?" you asked nervously, squeaking as he said "You smell good..." You swallowed, then said "F*** it! Kurapika, do me..." You were surprised you didn't stutter, and the Kurta blinked as he asked "R-Really? Are you certain about this?" You swallowed as you said "Just...Just do it before I change my mind!" He tilted his head, then said "Fine..." and you were surprised how quick he lost his clothes...  
  
You swallowed as you said "B...Be gentle!" then whimpered as the next moment he pulled your flannel and bra away, because he buried his face in your breasts and sucked and licked. You gasped, arching against him and moaning softly, which only seemed to further excite the young Kurta. You whimpered as he pulled your pants and underwear away, allowing him to keep doing what he was doing, and squeaked in surprise when he licked his fingers and stuck them in one by one to scissor and stretch you open. You swallowed nervously, finding a cream Chrollo THOUGHT he had hidden, and rubbing it over the rod and into yourself. You closed your eyes and waited, yelping when you felt him enter you, and even though he did it slow and tried to be gentle it still hurt. "Sorry..." he whispered as he lay still, but when you shakily said "M-Move..." he did. You yelped softly, very softly, then moaned when you looked and saw his eyes were scarlet, which should have scared you but only excited you. You began to move against him as he moved, and heard him start to moan himself as you closed your eyes. He sped up and up, and soon he hit your special spot and you let out a small scream and shuddered as you said "O-Oh, Kura more!" He said nothing as he complied, going harder and faster into it until you were screaming his name as he came hot into your womanhood and you with him. You panted as you rode the wave, then he gently pulled out to pull you into his arms and you fell asleep together like that.  
( _Boy would you get an earful from Nobunaga when you woke up..._ )  
  
 _End_


	2. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Chrollo x Reader x Kurapika, riding horses  
> \------

You hummed and smiled as Chrollo pulled the car up to the stables, the sun outside beautiful even as it was this bright. You gently roused Kyrapika, whom had again fallen asleep with his head in your lap, and when he got out of the car you slipped from the seat and ran, eager to see your favorite horse. His show name was Roll in Chocolate, and his barn name was Leviathan, but you called him Levi, and he was a beautiful blood bay Paint with the faintest of Chimera markings in silver. You could hear the gray brown eyed blonde young man huff behind you, and you chuckled to yourself a little as you entered the stables. That wonderful scent of hay and horses hit you, and you smiled at the familiarity as you made your way down the aisle between the two rows of stalls. You heard Chrollo call "Patches!" behind you, and knew he had gone in with his favorite.  
  
You smiled as you reached Levi's stall, smiling at the absolutely gorgeous animal as he squealed and nickered at you sweetly. Oh how you wish you had the money to buy him, but you did not...Shaking your head, you cross tied him and brushed him out, picking his hooves clean then going to the tack room to get his saddle pad, saddle, and bridle. You were just finishing getting the saddle on the pad, the bridle already in place, when Kurapika walked up behind you. Startled by the feeling of someone hugging you from behind, you raised your arm to elbow them but yelped softly as a hand caught your wrist. You sighed as you looked back to see it was only Kurapika, and sighed softly then scolded him "That was a dangerous thing to do!" He only huffed as he nuzzled you, and you squeaked in surprise when he kissed you. However, Levi snorted and Kurapika stepped away quickly to go back to Chrollo. Watching Chrollo lean down to kiss Kurapika, then turn back to Patches, you had a sudden idea come into your mind... Headed over, you saw Pam, the owner, enter the stable, and called to her with a wave. "Pam, do you still have those wagons?" you asked, and she said "Yeah." You helped her pull one out, and she hitched Levi and Patches to it after removing their tack again. "You want me to drive?" she asked.  
  
You nodded as you said "Yes, if you don't mind." She grabbed the crop and her helmet, put the crop in the holder and the helmet on her head, and climbed up. You hummed softly as you grabbed a blanket and placed it in the wagon back, then pushed Kurapika up into the wagon before turning to Chrollo. He smiled as he picked you up and put you in, then climbed up himself. The three of you sat knee to knee, but soon had ended up huddled to each other with the blanket pulled up round your three sets of shoulders. You closed your eyes as you got lost in their warmth, but soon had reached the stables again. Pam smiled as you and the guys disembarked, and you tacked the horses up again after giving them a rest, taking a very brief ride then putting them back. You got back in the car and headed home, for a much needed cup of cocoa and a cuddle fest (and bit of making out) on the couch with the tv on.  
  
 _(You thought you were riding horses, you wankers...A cart ride is riding too)_  
 _End_


	3. How Could It Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika x Special! Phantom Troupe member! Reader
> 
> (You ARE part of the Phantom Troupe, because Chrollo found you on the street, but don't have the tattoo, since only two members died, and both were done in by Kurapika, so...) And you ran into Gon's group during the exams, then everyone went their separate ways, but you've met up again and all have become guardians to the little granddaughter of Netero, just go with it, she's an Oc and I was bored)  
> Yes, you replaced Tonpa for the agreement majority rule thing, but you attacked Leorio just like Tonpa did, because Leorio got on your nerves with his constant flirting with you, and you purposely lost your match to anger him, actually you replaced Tonpa completely XD)  
> Also, this takes place after the whole kidnapping Chrollo thing, and you never saw Gon's group cause the Troupe constantly kept you out of sight that entire time, and it's after the Greed Island part too)  
> Spoiler: The others will find out you are with the Troupe, but surprise surprise, you have to wait to see their reactions, so go get reading!  
> \------

You hummed and sighed as you brushed your fingers through your (h/l) hair, the (h/c) color beautiful in the light cast by the ceiling fan bulbs high above you and the others, your (color) eyes twinkling a bit as you glanced back over again. You smiled at little Elizabeta, the granddaughter of Netero, his daughter in law being Russian so that was the reason for the non Japanese name. The little golden brown haired girl squealed and giggled as she clapped her hands and looked up at you, and you chuckled as you picked her up and span round. She giggled and squealed as she said "Sin, sin!" not yet able to make the p sound in words. You blushed then rolled your eyes when you heard Leorio laugh at you, and were half tempted to belt him right there. However, you stopped short and nearly choked as you heard Kurapika's softer chuckles, and you ducked your head. Unconsciously, your hand went to your shirt, right where you knew your spider pendant was hidden beneath. You brushed a finger against it, then quickly dropped your hand to your side as Killua growled something or other at Gon, who just innocently laughed and held his hands up.  
  
You chuckled a bit as you watched the two boys, thinking they'd be so much better as more then friends, when you felt eyes on you... Instinctively, you span round with your hands raised in a defensive position, but upon realizing it was Kurapika you dropped your hands and turned away, blushing a little as you did. You sighed as you shook your head, and turned back to Elizabeta, who looked so much like her mother but also her father. Her mother, Rifka, was blonde as blonde can be, and father David was brown haired, hence the child being of golden brown hair. She had two cousins named Nadia and Davis, but that was something you considered an unimportant detail and hasn't paid much attention to. You chuckled as the little girl reached up, for she said "Uppy!" and you thought it to be absolutely adorable. You hummed and smiled as you lifted her and span round again, and then it was time to put the child to bed and take turns watching whilst the others slept. (A/n: meaning one would stand guard while the others sleep, and there'd be a switch off every so many hours) You had come to a consensus to do it every three hours, so as to have a maximum watchfulness but not put too much strain on your bodies from the amount of hours you'd be awake. It was about nine o clock now, so the next person would take point at midnight, and the one that volunteered to take watch first was Kurapika. You all took a vote that Leorio would be second, and he grumbled but agreed. You volunteered to be third, Killua said he'd go fourth, so it was that Gon would be fifth if needed. (A/n: Kurapika- 9 to 12; Leorio- 12 to 3; You- 3 to 6; Killua- 6 to 9; Gon- 9 to whenever Eliza wakes up)  
  
You hummed and sighed as you sank into the warmth of your little nest on the floor, secure in the knowledge Kurapika was watching and keeping you all safe, but most especially little Elizabeta. You woke briefly at midnight when Leorio took watch, because Kurapika brushed by you to get to his blankets, but soon had went back to sleep. You huffed as you woke at three to take your shift, sighing as nothing much happened for two and a half hours, but then... You jumped as a shadow passed by below, and recognized the figure of Machi, heart hammering as you wondered why the flip she was out here... Shaking your head, you choked back an infuriated yelp when Hisoka passed by as well, for he actually looked up, and the look in those eyes was full of meaning... When six o clock arrived, you sighed in relief and went back to your blankets, letting Killua take over. You jumped awake at nine when Gon took watch, fretting that you'd heard one of THEM outside again, but Gon looked out the window and all seemed normal. Sighing, you sank back down into your blankets and hugged your pillow, soon back asleep again. You didn't notice, however, that Kurapika was awake, and had noticed your odd behavior in that moment...  
  
/skip, I can, it's my fic. If you don't like, you could stop reading now and find a fic that doesn't have skips/  
  
You sighed as a stray strand of hair fell in your eyes, and flicked it away to brush it back into place. For about three days now, you'd been acting odd at any thought the Troupe was around watching you, and while Kurapika had noticed he had yet to comment. Right now, the lot of you were out with Elizabeta and her mom, Rifka buying clothing and any snacks her little girl wanted. You jumped as your cell went off, and looking down you saw it was... Shalnark... Growling, you slipped around a corner whilst still being able to watch your group, and hissed "What the hey now do you want, phone boy?!" Shalnark gave a noise of surprise, but cheerily said "We need you back at the base. You've been out there mingling for too long..." You growled at him "Shut your mouth!" and slammed the phone shut. You ran from your hiding place, gasping as you ran into Kurapika. "(Name)- chan?" he questioned, a hint of worry coloring his tone, and you said "It's nothing! I need the bathroom..." and slipped away.  
  
/another skip. Seriously, find another fic if you don't like me skipping/  
  
You sighed as you rubbed your forehead, yelping as your phone went off and you nearly dropped it, but caught it before it could hit the ground. You glared at the name on the screen, this time Machi (of course it was, and that creep Hisoka or maybe even Phinks, was probably there with her, listening in...) being the one to contact you. You were completely unprepared for and caught off guard by the phone being slipped from your grasp. You gave a strangled sound as you reached up to grab for it, your heart clenching then hammering painfully when you saw it was Kurapika that had taken it, and you froze up as he looked to the name of the one calling only to snap it away to look at you. "Machi, of the Phantom Troupe? Why does SHE have your number?" he growled, and the sound was enough to make one's blood run colder than ice. You growled yourself, defensively, as you stood and lunged at him, successfully snagging your phone back and making a break for the doors. You were in the sitting area, Eliza playing with toy animals, and all you wanted was to get outside, answer the pink needler, then come back in and tell the Kurta he'd just read the name wrong. However, as fate would have it, that was not in the stars for you. You yelped as something snaked round your ankle and pulled, yanking you off your feet. You looked back to see Kurapika had wound his Dowsing chain round your ankle, which was definitely not what the thing was meant for. You growled as you tried to untangle it from your ankle, but Kura gave another sharp pull and you found yourself at his feet.   
  
You growled as you wriggled round and finally managed to get back to your feet, and you darted forward and heard his gasp as he was pulled forward and near off his own two feet. He growled as he released your ankle, only to wind it round your arm and yank again. You yelped with the burning sensation caused by that action of his, and you whimpered softly as you sank down and he wound it so it held both your arms in place now, against your back. You glared at him as he asked "Why. Does Machi. Have your. Number?" Leorio looked at you with a "Tch" then wouldn't look at you anymore, seeming to decide you were one of THEM, and Kurapika's eyes kept flashing between their gray brown and the red of high emotion. You glanced at Killua, who was fighting to keep his nails from turning into their talons, and he gave you a halfway suspicious look. Gon looked at you, and sadly said "(Name)- chan, you aren't one of them right? Please tell me it isn't true..." "It's pointless, Gon, (Name) is one of them..." Kurapika said, and you gave him a hard glare before looking at Gon. "Gon, buddy, it's...It's complicated... I am but I am not one of them." you said, and Killua gave you a confused look. "What, how is that possible?" he asked, and you explained "Chrollo brought me in from the streets, and I was accepted as part of them, but because they already had all their Numerals by then I was never given a number or a tattoo... Kurta boy must've figured there was a possibility I wasn't a part of them in the real sense, which is why he used the Dowsing chain, am I right?" Kurapika looked away pointedly as he said "Yes..." then surprised you by releasing you in favor of pulling you into his arms. "I won't let you go back to them..." he muttered, and you felt a blush rise as you said "Hey, hands off buddy. Only my boyfriend can touch me like this." When he asked "Will you be my one and only, then?" you felt as if your whole face had burst into flame.  
  
"K-Kurapika!" you tried to yelp, but it came out a squeak that embarrassed you. He gave a low thrumming hum and you swallowed, before saying "Y-Yes, Kurapika, I-I will..." You didn't have time to react, before his lips were on yours and you had your gasp cut off by his lips blocking its escape. He pulled away to say "Good..." then stole your phone away when it rang again. "(Name) isn't coming back, she belongs to me, so get lost..." he growled into the phone, then added "And lose this number." before hanging up. He came back to you and soon his lips were all over you. When you moaned at long last, he dragged you to a guest room, and when you emerged you were a bit disheveled and panting lightly. He had a somewhat smug look on his face, while your own was just tinged pink. You went back to watching the child, as though nothing had happened, and none of the others spoke up.  
  
 _End_


	4. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy! Chrollo x Daughter! reader x Mommy! Kurapika  
> (Mommy is used lightly/loosely here, as Kurapika is most definitely male)  
> AU for some of the peoples jobs, and also some of the ages  
> \------

The six year old (hair color) haired (eye color) eyed child whimpered as she shivered in the cold, fighting back tears as she huddled in on herself and wiped a hand across her face, making it more dirty then it already was. The little one hiccuped, jumping whenever a car would start or a door would slam. She coughed and her nose ran, and being left on the streets as she was she had no resource available save for her own sleeve... She really needed to go to the bathroom now, too, but it was nearing dark time (as you call it) and the potty in the park was too far at this time of evening... Her belly gave a loud growl, startling her, and she heaved herself to her feet and ran to the restaurant she always somehow or another managed to get food from. She was startled when a man with a big body mass caught her, an light blue haired woman immediately at his side. They carried her away from the restaurant...  
~~~~~~  
  
This was about three years ago, you had been brought to a man named Netero, and found out that woman was Menchi but you always forgot the fat man's name. It just so happened a beautiful gray brown eyed person had been visiting, with a black haired dark eyed man, a man with glasses, and two younger males. The blonde you came to learn was Kurapika, and instantly took a liking to you and wanted to bring you home. You learned the dark eyed man was Chrollo, and the others were Leorio, Gon, and Killua. You thought Kurapika was pretty, and instantly wanted to go home with the couple, figuring Chrollo and Kura were a couple. Turns out you were right, and you were very happy with this fact. You thought Kurapika was a girl at first, and started calling him Mommy, and the reason you were alright around Chrollo was because you had a 'woman' there with you (you were afraid of men, because your real mama had gotten a new boyfriend, and he was horribly mean and hurt you, and was the reason you were on the street).   
When you learned Kura was male too (quite by accident, the dolt left the bathroom door open and you wanted to shower with your Mommy), you became afraid and hid in your room, but through his gentle words, soft actions, and persistence, he finally got you to come out, and you even warmed up to both him and Chro.  
~~~~~~  
  
You, now nine years old, yawned and opened your eyes, whimpering as for a moment you forgot where you were. However, upon looking to your right you saw your puppy curled up there, and you heard the soft voice in the doorway say "(Name)-chan, baby, time to get ready for school." You huffed as you said "Kura-mommy, I want to stay home and cuddle with you and daddy..." Kura gave you the look, and said "Sweetie, you stayed home a week ago, with an actual excuse, you were sick... You need to go to school." He was twenty years old this year, having been seventeen when they first got you and Chrollo had been nineteen. Shaking your head, you prepared to use the puppy face, you stopped when Chrollo called "It's the zoo trip today!" and excitedly ran out to the kitchen. You had completely forgotten about that, and how mommy and daddy were going to be chaperones for it.  
  
You excitedly said "Chro-daddy, Kura-mommy, hurry up! We have to eat and get going!" They chuckled at your enthusiasm, as they gently coaxed you into slowing down, and they ate their own breakfast before heading to the car, to drive to school. Your class and the chaperones were taking the bus to the zoo. The bus left at nine, and you arrived at nine thirty to the zoo. Your class had a lot of fun, and you enjoyed getting to spend the day with your parents. Lunch was eaten there, and you got back to school just in time for the short assembly in the gym then all went home.  
The next three years passed in a blur of homework, family time, clubs, and a new kitten, all in bliss, until you were twelve years old...  
~~~~~~  
  
You were going to the lake with a couple of friends, to skip stones, when you thought you heard jeering. The lot of you ignored it, and kept walking, the clear water of the lake soon coming into view. You smiled and hummed as you walked up and picked up one of the stones, skipping it across in only two skips and sighing. Your friend, (friend name), said "Aw, don't worry. You'll get it the second time." You shook your head, trying again and squealing in surprise and happiness when it skipped four times. A moment later, you were falling forward, and did not have time to react before you were in the lake, under the water...  
Everything went black, and when you awoke you saw Chrollo angrily speaking to the father of the boy that had shoved you in, and Kurapika... Your beautiful mommy was holding you and rocking, tears streaking his face, and you whimpered as you reached up and wiped them away. "Mama, I am fine now." you said, having taken to calling them mama and dad a year ago. Kura choked, and Chro turned in relief, and they took you home a little after that.  
Once again, three years passed in a blur, homework boyfriends heartbreak and new puppies (your puppy became a dog, and then a mother) making it up, and once again with all the warmth and love of the three previous years before you were twelve. However, it would not last...  
~~~~~~  
  
You were now fifteen, and you had lied to your parents and almost could not believe it. You grinned at you best friend and then at your new boyfriend, Rick (sorry, I named him, and a little later you'll see why), who was driving you guys to the party. Your other friend was having this party, because she was two years older and had already been guaranteed she'd likely get into the college she wanted, and the party was at her nineteen year old boyfriend's place. For three hours, you danced, ate, drank, and chatted, and in a very good mood you and your best friend left, back to the car with Rick. He should not have been driving, and when he took a turn too fast the car went right into an approaching large truck...Rick was killed on impact (that's why I named him...And, apology for this depressing bit in the fic!), and you were injured badly. You blacked out, and when you came to you saw a cloth over your best friend's face, and knew she had died en route... You blacked out again, and this time you did not wake up...  
~~~~~~  
  
Because of the severity of the wounds, and the blood loss and whatever else, you were in a coma for three years. A week before your eighteenth birthday, miracle of miracles, you whined in pain and jerked awake, looking around wildly. Your eyes went to the needles in your arms, drips, and you also knew you had a feeding tube, and they trailed down the IV line of one... You instantly started pulling at the tape, and Kurapika woke up to see you sitting up, nearly choking then noticing what you were doing. "No, stop!" he yelped, moving to you and grabbing your hands. Startled, you tried to get your hands away, and saw pain in his eyes. "Baby, don't you remember me?" he asked, and you whimpered in pain as you tried, and did... Voice croaky from disuse, you coughed out "M-Mama... Kurapika, Dad, Chrollo..." Said black haired man rushed over when he heard you talking. "You really remember us?" he asked softly.  
  
You nodded, then squeaked in surprise as they both threw their arms round you, to hug you. A week later, you had your birthday, after finally being discharged from the hospital. Leorio was there, with his girl Neon, and their beautiful child, Gon and Killua were there with their daughter (they were seventeen, same age Kura was when he and Chro got you, when they got her. They were fourteen when they first saw you. They are now twenty six, Kura's 29), and even the 'gay' clown Hisoka was there with Machi and their twins. It was a nice birthday, but that night... You squeaked in surprise, when Kura kissed you full on the lips, and said "Kurapika! What about Chrollo?" You pushed the blonde away, ignoring the hurt look, then looked at Chro as he chuckled. "C-Chrollo?" you said in confusion, and he said "You're an adult now, and we both want to be with you." You blushed as you said "B-But...Ohhhh! O-Okay..."   
  
You were startled when Chrollo kissed you too then, and they gathered you into them together. "Good girl." Chro said, and Kura muttered "You are ours, you belong to only us..." You huffed as you said "Kurapika!" then sighed. "I know... That's all I've ever wanted, since I was fifteen...I just tried to ignore it. I love you Chrollo, Kurapika." With that, they took you to bed and cuddled you there, falling asleep and not waking til after the sun rose.  
  
 _End_


End file.
